Memories
by Kim Sung Ra SparKYU
Summary: Beri kami waktu beberapa menit lagi saja untuk yang terakhir kalinya . *ini Summary bukan ya ? masih kurang faham sayanya - -*  KyuMin YAOI


**Memories** (Part 1)

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And other SuperJunior's member .**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast disini yang pertama milik TUHAN YME . KYUHYUN milik SUNGMIN dan SUNGMIN milik KYUHYUN karena mereka memang saling memiliki ^^ Begitupun KyuMin adalah milik kaum KMS . Namun tak bisa dipungkiri pula keinginan saya untuk memiliki Kyuhyun *digebukin SparKyu dan Readers***

**Pair : KYUMIN**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance , Friendship**

**Summary : Beri kami waktu beberapa menit lagi saja untuk yang terakhir kalinya . *ini Summary bukan ya ? masih kurang faham sayanya -_-***

**WARNING : YAOI / Boy X Boy / Sedikit banyak Typo (?) **

**Saya Author (abal) baru disini , dan ini adalah FF pertama saya . Mianhae kalo kurang berkenan atau malah sangat tidak berkenan dihati readers, tapi saya mohon baca dulu *maksa***

**YESUNGdahlaaah , langSUNGMIN sajaa ke cerita . .**

**^^ HAPPY READING ^^**

*Author POV*

" Hey kyu, aku dengar murid baru itu sahabat masa kecil mu ? Ko dicuekin ?"

"Kalian udah gak akrab lagi yah ?"

Pertanyaan yang muncul dari dua orang yeoja yang sekarang masing* dari mereka sedang berada disisi seorang Namja tinggi dengan kulit putihnya yang pucat . Seseorang yang baru saja berjalan berpapasan dengan namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun di lorong sekolah, dialah yang membuat kedua yeoja menanyakan hal itu . Ya bagaimana tidak ? mereka tahu kalau yang baru saja berpapasan dengan mereka adalah seorang namja yang adalah sahabat dekat Kyuhyun .

"Hahaha , dia cuma masalalu ku, sudahlaah"

Jawaban ketus dari Kyuhyun itu mampu membuat seorang namja bernama Lee Sungmin yang sedari tadi terdiam membeku saat mendengarkan pembicaraan ketiga orang yang barusaja berpapasan dengannya kini memanas, matanya serasa ingin mengeluarkan cairan bening yang memang hanya bisa keluar jika ia teringat akan namja yang dulu adalah Sahabat kecilnya, Cho Kyuhyun .

Tak ingin menangis di tempat itu, dia pun berjalan setengah berlari sambil menahan air matanya yang ingin sekali keluar dari mata kelinci itu .

Melihat Sungmin meninggalkan tempat tsb, Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman manis (?) Oh tidak, bukan senyuman manis yang ia berikan , melainkan senyuman yang bisa membuat anda sekalian mati ditempat, termasuk author ini #plakk *tolong abaikan-_-*

*Sungmin POV*

"Hahaha , dia cuma masalalu ku, sudahlaah"

DEG

Sakit , kenapa dada ku ini terasa sakit mendengar kata-katanya itu ? Kenapa mataku memanas ? Apakah aku akan menangis hanya karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun ? Seorang namja yang selalu membuatku merasa senang dan nyaman saat berada disisinya ? Ya paling tidak, begitulah dia sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sebelum akhirnya aku pergi ke Jepang meninggalakan Seoul dan sahabatku Kyu .

'Arrgghh ! Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menangis lagi' ucapku dalam hati dengan terus menekan dadaku yang sedang merasakan sakit ini . Akupun pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang tadi dengan sedikit berlari menuju suatu tempat yang mungkin bisa menerimaku dalam keadaan menangis . Tapi, harus kemana ? aku belum mengenal Sekolah yang diberi nama Seoul High School ini . Aku pun terus berjalan sambil menahan air mata ini, sampai akhirnya . .

BRUKKKKK

Astaga! aku menabrak seseorang .

"Awww" tubuhku terjatuh ke lantai sekolah tersebut, begitupun dengannya .

"Ah ya ampun, mi.. mianhaeyo" akupun kambali mencoba untuk berdiri dan memberikan uluran tanganku kepada seorang namja yang barusaja bertubrukan denganku itu . "Gwaenchana?" tanyaku .

"ah ne, aku tidak apa-apa" diapun menerima uluran tanganku, dan kembali mencoba untuk beridiri .

"aigoo, jeongmal mianhae aku sudah menabrakmu" dengan sedikit membungkukkan badanku sebagai permintaan maaf .

"aish ! cheonma , aku juga salah tadi tidak memperhatikan jalanku, mianhaeyo"

"ne.." jawabku dengan singkat dan memberikannya sebuah senyuman tipis .

"ohya , kau siapa ? sepertinya murid baru ya?" tanyanya

"Ne, aku memang murid baru disini . Annyeong .. Lee Sungmin imnida, dan kau?"

"Oh annyeong, Lee Donghae imnida , bangapseumnida Sungmin"

"nado bangapseumnida" jawabku dengan kambali ikut membungkukkan badan

"eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat seperti baru saja menangis, waeyo? Ada masalah ?"

'loh? Ko dia bisa tau? Apa mataku ini sudah terlihat seperi orang yang baru nangis? Hwaaa memalukan' batinku . aku memutar bola mataku dan mencari suatu alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"hah? Jinjjayo? Engg.. ga ko . Mana mungkin lah aku nangis disekolahan, lagipula ini kan tempat baru buatku, masa iya baru sehari disini udah ada masalah yang bikin aku nangis, hahaha ada-ada saja"

"aigoo, kau mau berbohong padaku ,hah? Jelas-jelas matamu yang bicara sendiri"

"Mwo? Memangnya mata bisa bicara?" tanyaku innocent

"HAHAHAHAHA" mendengar pertanyaanku tadi sukses membuat dia tertawa? Memangya apa ada yang lucu? Aku mengernyitkan dahiku yang menandakan aku sedang tidak mengerti .

"aish! Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Ada yang lucu kah?"

"kau ini polos sekali yah, hahaha"

"mwo? Kyaa! Terserahmu sajalah, aku mau pergi kekelas"

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kelas dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih enak-enaknya tertawa .

*AuthorPOV*

Sungmin berjalan kembali menuju ke kelasnya .

KelasXI-3

Sungmin duduk dibangkunya yang berada disamping seorang namja cantik yang sering ia panggil Wookie atau memiliki nama asli Kim Ryeowook . Ya wookie adalah orang kedua yang ia kenal dikelasnya . Bertanya siapa orang pertama yang ia kenal ? Tentu saja orang itu adalah teman bermain, sahabat, sekaligus **dongsaengnya **sepuluh tahun yang lalu, atau lebih akrab dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun .

Sungmin senang, sangat senang saat dirinya tau sekelas dengan Sahabat kecilnya itu, tapi tidak dengan sekarang, setelah ia mendapatkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya sinis tanpa memberikan senyuman manisnya yang dulu sangat Sungmin ridukan . Sungmin mengira, sekelas dengan Kyu akan membuat kerinduannya itu sedikit terobati, tapi ternyataa, semuanya SALAH .

Setelah duduk kembali dibangkunya, sungmin hanya terdiam,melamun berfantasi dengan fikirannya sendiri . Dia tidak sadar bahwa seseorang yang duduk dipojok kiri kelas sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya, tatapan yang lembut dan sendu "Aku merindukanmu Lee Sungmin, sangat .. tapi Egoku masih bertahan karena rasa sakit ini yang pernah kamu berikan saat kamu harus tiba-tiba pergi tanpa memberitahuku sama sekali, rasanya sakit **Hyung**" gumamnya dengan nada yang ia tahu, Sungmin tidak akan bisa mendengarnya . Namja itupun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah benda hitam yang lebih dikenal dengan nama PSP, sebuah benda yang bisa membuatnya sadikit melupakan masalah yang ia hadapi .

Sungmin masih asik berfantasi dengan fikirannya, fikiran yang sebenarnya sanggup membuat dia kembali manangis disana .

"Min ? Sungmin ? Lee Sungmin!" teriakan nyaring dari namja yang ada disamping Sungmin itu mampu membuyarkan lamunannya .

"mwo?ada apa Wookie? Tak bisakah kau berteriak sedikit pelan? Teriakanmu tadi cukup membuat lamunanku pergi dan telingaku sakit wookie" jawab Sungmin dengan nada yang nyaris lurus tanpa belokan (?)

"heh? kau melamun? Pantas saja daritadi aku panggil 'min' 'sungmin' kau tak mendengarnya sama sekali ya? Aish! Kau sedang punya masalah?"

"hmm .. aniya" Jawab sungmin, dia kembali menatap kedepan atau mungkin dia akan berfantasi kembali dengan fikirannya mengenai sikap Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat dingin nyaris tak ada kehangatan didalamnya seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu .

"Kyaaa! Kau mau melamun lagi hah ? kau tak menganggapku sama sekali Sungmin" Wookie memanyunkan bibirnya yang jusru membuatnya menjadi bahan terawaan Sungmin

"Hahahahahaha ! Hey Wookie ? tidak bisakah kau tak memanyunkan bibirmu itu ? kau sangat terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tak diberi permen Lollipop oleh sahabatnya hahahaha"

DEG

Lollipop ?

*FlashBack Mode ON*

"**Minnie, Minnie hyung !"** seorang namja kecil meneriakkan nama itu dengan sedikit menariknarik kaos pink yang dipakai sahabatnya itu .

"**aish! Mwo? Ada apa kyunnie?" **Tanya namja kecil berkaos pink itu yang memiliki nama Lee Sungmin

"**apakah Hyung punya uang lebih? Aku ingin membeli sesuatu"**

"**memangnya kau mau beli apa? Jangan bilang kamu mau beli kaset game terbaru?" **Tanya Sungmin dan menatap namja didepannya dengan tatapan Deathglare ala anak yang baru berumur 8 tahun itu '

"**hwaaaa! Tatapan mu itu membuatku takut Hyung"**

"**eh? Jinjja? Hahaha mian Kyunnie ! tapi sungguh, kalo kamu mau minta uang ku cuma buat beli kaset game, ga akan perna aku kasih!"**

"**hyung ! aku bukan mau beli kaset baru ko"**

"**terus apa?"**

"**adaaa aja" **Jawab Kyu dengan menjulurkan lidah kecilnya itu **"sekarang mana uangnya ?" **Kyu mengulurkan tangannya dan berharap Sungmin akan memberikannya uang.

"**heh! andwae ! gabisa, sebelum Kyu kasih tau dulu Minnie Kyu mau beli apa"**

"**Minnie Hyung bawel banget ! YESUNGdahlah aku kasih tau, tapi nanti Minnie Hyung gaboleh minta ya!" **Kyu kembali mengeluarkan (?) lidah kecilnya .

"**aahhhh Kyunnie ko gitu perjanjiannya? Yaudah ppali kasih tau aku kamu mau beli apa!"**

"**hmm . . . aku mau beli Lollipop yang ada di warung itu ! Sekarang mana uangnya? Kau sudah janji Hyung!"**

"**Lollipop ? Aish yasudahlah, nih!" **Sungmin memberikan satu lembar uang kepada Kyu, uang yang diyakini hanya bisa dibelikan satu Lollipop saja .

"**asikk ! gomawooo Minnie Hyung" **ucap Kyu, lalu . . .

Chuuu . . .

Kyu langsung mencium pipi kanan Sungmin dan sukses membuat wajah Hyungnya itu memerah .

"**itu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku untukmu Hyung hahaha kau jangan marah ne?" **kata Kyu dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya *ting* lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan Sungmin untuk membeli Lollipop .

"**Kyaa ! Kyunnie seenaknya saja mencium pipiku!" **teriak Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibir plumpnya yang membuat namja kecil itu semakin aegyo .

Sungmin mengelus-elus pipi kanannya yang sudah terkena satu kecupan dari si namja Evil (?) tadi lalu duduk di bawah pohon tempatnya bertemu dengan Kyu .

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Kyu pun datang dengan membawa sebatang Lollipop sambil menjilatinya(?)

"**aah, Hyung .. Lollipopnya manis sekali, sama sepertimu" **ucap Kyu dengan polosnya dan terus mengemut Lollipopnya tadi

"**Ya ! kau selalu menyamakanku dengan permen dan sejenisnya Kyu" **Sungmin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya .

Kyu tidak menghiraukannya, dia terus asik dengan kegiatannya itu .

"**hmm, Kyu ?"**

"**hmm ?" **jawab Kyu yang masih asik dengan Lollipopnya .

"**Kyunnie . . ?" **Tanya Sungmin lagi diiringi dengan penarikan kecil pada baju Kyu *bahasananya engga bgt deh -_-*

"**apa sih hyung ! kau mau Lollipop nya?" **Tanya Kyu sembari menyodorkan Lollipop itu ke bibir kecil Sungmin .

"**ne !" **jawab Sungmin dengan wajah cerianya , lalu diapun membuka mulutnya untuk memakan Lollipop itu , namunn . . Haapp . . baru saja bibirnya hampir menyentuh Lollipop itu, tapi Kyuhyun menariknya kembali dan menjilatnya lagi dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa .

"**Kyuu ! hwaaaaaaa kyunnie jahat, menyebalkan, dasar evil !" **geram Sungmin sambil memanyunkan bibir Plumpnya karena kesal tak diberi Lolipop oleh Kyu .

"**aish! tingkahmu itu kaya anak kecil saja hyung, pake manyun segala !"**

"**aku memang masih kecil Kyu, dan terserah aku mau aku manyunin bibirku segimanapun, terserah aku dong !" **Sungmin pun meninggalkan Kyu yang masih memasang muka polos tanpa dosanya .

"**Hyung ! tunggu !" **teriak Kyu diiringi dengan mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk mengejar Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya .

*FlashBack Mode Off*

"sudah beres melamunnya ?" Tanya Wookie kepada Sungmin yang selama pelajaran tadi hanya memperhatikan gurunya dengan baik, namun fikirannya tak berada disana . Ya,sedari tadi namja aegyo itu asik berflashback ria , mengingat kenangannya bersama Kyu dan juga Lollipop (?)

"haaaah, kau dari tadi melamun terus" keluh Wookie "untung saja pandanganmu tetap mengarah ke Songsaengnim , jadi dia ngga tau kalo muridnya yang bernama Lee Sungmin ini sedang asik melamun, kalo ampe Kim Songsaengnim itu tau kau daritadi melamun, sudah bisa dipastikan kau akan pulang 2jam lebih lambat hanya untuk membaca buku* tua diperputakaan itu, iihhhh malesin" Wookie membereskan buku-bukunya sambil terus mengoceh .

Sungmin pun ikut membereskan barang-barangnya dengan perlahan-lahan atau bisa dibilang sangat lambat karena fikiran yang masih belum sepenuhnya kembali seperti semula . Setelah beres dengan kegiatannya , Sungmin melirik ke pojok kiri, lebih tepatnya ke arah bangku itu, bangku yang sudah ditinggalkan penghuninya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun .

"dia sudah pulang min ! Kajja ! kita juga harus pulang , kau sepertinya harus cepat* istirahat untuk memulihkan fikiranmu yang sudah berterbangan kemana-mana" *lebe deh u,u #ditabokwookie *

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, lalu menatap Wookie "apa daritadi aku melamun ? kenapa aku sampai tidak tahu kalo Kyu sudah pulang ?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan innocentnya .

Ptakkkk !

Dua pertanyaan yang muncul dari mulut Sungmin sukses membuat sebuah jitakan kecil mendarat di kepalanya .

"YA ! kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku hah ?" Tanya Sungminn dengan nada tingginya yang menadakan dia tidak suka Wookie menjitak kepalanya .

"salahkan pertanyaan yang barusaja keluar dari mulutmu itu Lee Sungmin !" Wookie mengambil tas nya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mengelus-elus kepalanya , lalu Sungmin pun ikut mengambil tas nya dan berlari menyusul Wookie .

"Hey Kim Ryeowook tunggu !"

TBC **

Bagaimana ? Jelek ? Ceritanya Datar ? Yaa saya akui itu -_-  
>Tapi RCL please ..<br>Kritik dan Sarannya sangat ditunggu ^^  
>Gomawo . .<p> 


End file.
